Vicky Jefferies
Vicky Jefferies is the mother of Tyler and Sonny Jefferies. Originally turning up on the street in September 2018 to meet with Peter Barlow at Roy's Rolls to discuss Tyler's bullying of his son Simon Barlow, Vicky eventually returned and sought employment at Underworld where Peter was her boss and forced to keep her on as an employee in fear of the retaliation Tyler would have against Simon if he fired her. However, Peter later managed to secure Vicky a job at Natty Knicks instead to resolve the situation. Vicky once again returned in January 2019 when it was revealed that Tyler had slept with Simon's underage cousin Amy Barlow - getting her pregnant. Vicky made it clear that she wanted to be part of the child's life, however she was left saddened to learn that Amy had aborted the baby. During this time Vicky engaged in a fling with Robert Preston - who had given Tyler a job at the Viaduct Bistro before finding him another job in Macclesfield. Robert later assisted Vicky when it was revealed that she was struggling to repay loan shark Rick Neelan, but reunited with his ex-partner Michelle Connor behind Vicky's back - forcing him to start a double life when Vicky revealed that she was carrying his child. Biography 2018-2019: Troublesome Tyler's misdeeds In September 2018, Peter Barlow invited Vicky to Roy's Rolls in order to talk about her troublesome son Tyler - who had been making Simon Barlow's life misery after he had given Tyler's name to the police for the attack on pensioner Flora McArdle. Refusing to accept any wrongdoing on her son's part, Vicky speculated that Simon was actually the instigator - which infuriated Peter. : Vicky was taken on at rival Peter Barlow's factory Underworld]] Later, Vicky was unknowingly employed at Underworld by Peter's business partner Carla Connor. Unable to fire Vicky in fear of Tyler's wrath against his son, Peter was forced to keep her on in the packing department. Working her way up to the position of a machinist, Vicky began causing trouble for her colleagues - most notably singling Sinead Tinker out for slacking which led to a brawl between the pair. Peter found himself forced to suspend both of the women for a week however, when he intended to allow Vicky back, his personal assistant Sarah Platt informed him that the other workers were threatening a boycott if she returned to work. In order to appease everyone, Peter decided to get Vicky a job at another factory - Natty Knicks. Three months later, Vicky returned to the area after overhearing Tyler boasting to his mates about getting Amy Barlow pregnant. Originally Vicky was keen to ensure that Tyler would be involved in the child's life, but lost all bargaining powers when she found out from Amy's parents, Steve and Tracy McDonald, that Amy was underage at the time of the conception and that Tyler had committed a criminal offence by sleeping with her. In order to get rid of Vicky, Tracy pretended that Amy had already went through with an abortion - but Vicky soon discovered the truth and demanded a DNA test. However, Steve pointed out that proving Tyler's paternity would result in him receiving a prison sentence and a place on the sex offender's register. : Vicky visits the McDonald family to discuss Amy Barlow's pregnancy]] With Vicky having seemingly dropped the matter, Steve and Tracy made plans to adopt the baby themselves - meanwhile Vicky had met with Robert Preston and arranged for Tyler to be given a dish-washing job at the Viaduct Bistro in order to prove to Amy that he was serious about supporting her and his newborn baby. Disgusted that Vicky was back on the scene, Tracy reported Tyler to the police for statutory rape - although, Amy refused to make any statement and the case against him was dropped. Tired of the pressure she had been put under, Amy went through with an abortion - which she kept secret for a short time. Eventually, Tracy discovered the news of her daughter's abortion and fought with Vicky in the street. Bistro boss, and Amy's former step-mother, Michelle Connor took Tracy's side and forced Robert to sack Tyler. Robert was unwilling to abandon Tyler, and found him a place as a kitchen had at a friend's restaurant in Macclesfield under threat of instant dismissal if he messed up. Grateful, Vicky thanked Robert and the pair remained in contact - ultimately engaging in a relationship following his break-up from Michelle. 2019 to present: Becoming the "Other Woman" : Vicky is confronted by loan sharks Gary Windass and Sharon]] Vicky fell pregnant with Robert's child. On the point of ending the affair, Robert changed his mind when she told him of the pregnancy; because he was desperate to father a child, rather than for love of Vicky. See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2018 minor characters Category:Underworld packers Category:Underworld machinists Category:2019 minor characters